Brothers
by pockybear2323
Summary: Of course, they were brothers, and they will always be brothers... Till the end. Rated T just 2 b safe. Friendship/Drama/Tragedy. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. Not really cheerful today… I just want to get on with the story. I own nothing.**

Strays, we were nothing but strays, our only mission was to survive. Our lives were the same everyday, searching for food, resting, fighting with other animals. We never thought we would get anything better. It was just because we had no owner, no family to call our own. Both of us were complete opposites, yet true brothers. You didn't need family, no-one to trust, except me. You were hardened and had a heart made out of stone that nobody but me could break. I needed humans to take care of me, to love me, I couldn't be on my own for one second. You respected my differences and we decided that, whatever the consequences, we would always be together. We had entered the parking lot of a not-so-known company, in search for something to eat when it happened. Two people working from the building stepped out. They were human women, kind of short, talking and having laughs, walking casually toward their rightful cars. We learnt to stay away from them when they're moving so we darted away from it. All of a sudden, you had alerted me about an ice cream wrapper on the sidewalk. My hunger got carried away as I darted straight toward the wrapper, licking it forgetting about the humans watching.

"Ruka," You meowed to me, fear and caution intertwined in your voice.

I couldn't hear you, now it was just hunger controlling me. I didn't think straight, but that could have been the thing that saved us, or maybe led us to our cruel fate.

**Hey, stay tuned for the next chapter. Sayonara, ppl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brothers chapter two. Please don't ask how long it took to write this. TT-TT.**

.:.:Brothers Chapter 2: Into the Darkness:.:.

They took us home. I remember like it was only yesterday. Of course, you were always the reluctant one. You gave them such a hard time, scratching and biting. But I, for one, was completely open to the thought of having a family at last. I know now that it wasn't a good choice. I should have at least put up a fight or something. Maybe it would have saved you.

We were doing just fine, you said- well, _meowed_ once they had finally gotten you into the car. Why'd they have to pick us up? But I countered you, saying that it was god's blessing that we were in this warm car, safe from harm, at least, for now.

I should have trusted you, Natsume. You don't know how many times I run that scene over and over again in my head, and wished that I had said something different.

I listened to the conversation in the front seat going on between who I remember them to be, Yuka Yukihira and Kaoru Hyuuga.

"I can't keep them; don't you know that, Yuka? I already have tenants coming in next week who specifically told me they were allergic to cats! But if I could, I would take them in.

"But what about me, Kaoru!? I'm allergic too! I just can't show up with two cats out of the blue! I don't know what Mikan and – would say!"

"You know I can't take care of these kittens. Only you can do it. And I don't trust leaving them at the shelter. You never know who might want to pick them up. They're so innocent."

There were a few minutes of silence before Yuka sighed, as a sign of giving in.

_**.:.:PNB:.:.**_

"Ok, carry him while I unlock the door." Yuka said as she fished for the keys to her house.

I was resting in the arms of Kaoru, looking at my surroundings. The house was very homey, not too big, with pure white snow blanketing the front yard. They had a tiny cobble-stone driveway and a red picket fence whose paint was worn with the years. All in all, it was absolutely splendid. I was so excited that I didn't even notice that you weren't there with me.

You know, Natsume, I really didn't suspect anything bad to come out of this, I was so immature. But you knew about it. I just didn't see how it could turn out badly. I mean, it just looked so… perfect. Kind of like God gave us another chance to live a normal life as cats.

And when I saw the inside, oh, Natsume, it was surreal. So very surreal. I could see it was just as homey inside as it was outside. The walls were painted in warm colors. Even the cold colors looked warm to me.

They deposited me into the house. I looked up to see a little girl, about age 10, with shiny brown hair tied in curly pigtails. She looked at her mother in shock, slipping from the dining table where she was doing her homework to advance towards me. Yuka told the girl to watch me as she got you.

Her eyes were filled with shock as she watched me look around. She kneeled down to look at me. I could see she wanted to touch my fur, to pet me, but she decided against it.

A few minutes later, you were carried in by Kaoru and Yuka, crying out and screaming as if you were a newborn baby. I could tell that they had struggled, finding cuts on their faces. I regret that I had never felt more ashamed of you in my life. They were nice people, I told myself, they wanted what was best for us, and all you were doing was acting rude.

After a lot of ushering and pushing and shoving, they had guided us down the stairs toward the basement. It was very cozy. There was a couch to lie on and an electric fireplace to keep us warm, they even brought fresh water and filled up our bowls with food each day.

When we were finally alone, you came up to me and asked why I didn't fight. Why I didn't see that this could be just like what had happened the last time, when our previous owner, a man named Persona, dumped us on the side of the road and left us to die.

After a few days, instead of just hiding behind the couch when they came down, you started to peek out and look at them. I joked around with you, said you were warming up to them, yet you told me that I saw insane. Did you think I was really insane? Or deep down, did you know that your shell was breaking every time they visited us?

Mikan especially took good care of us. She was the one that came down to play with us every day before she went to school. I think that I was in love with her at some point, but I pushed it aside. I could see it, by the way you looked at her with that little spark in your eyes, you loved her too. So I let it go, I felt as though you deserved her love more than I did. And I still remember that fateful day. The day you actually let her pet you.

It was a warm and sunny day. – had just finished installing the tiny pet door we used to go in and out of the house the day before. Like always, Mikan came downstairs to replace our water and fill up the food. And like always, she beckoned us out to play with her.

You know, I think, even though I was the one who was always open with her, you were the one she really adored.

Anyways, like always, she'd start playing with us, like using the string with the mouse at the end to test our patience and in no time at all, we'd be like puppets, following the toy. Even you, whose tough shell was hard to break, had trouble trying to control yourself.

She reached for you, with open arms. I don't really think you were aware of what you were doing, but still, you didn't flinch away when she laid her hand on your back, rubbing it against your soft fur.

She smiled, her eyes twinkled as you let her pet you freely. You even started purring. It was then, that I knew that I had no chance. I wanted your happiness more than I wanted mine. And I knew that sacrifices had to be made, and that we could live happily with Mikan, a normal life.

What I didn't know was how completely wrong I was. 

**Hey, if you're one of my faithful subscribers and fans, I really commend you for sticking with me, though my half-hiatus. I really love you guys and I hope that it won't be long till I update again. Only with luck.**


End file.
